A computer network, often simply referred to as a network, is a group of interconnected computers and devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources. Adapters, switches and other devices are typically used during network communication for reading and writing data at mass storage devices.
A cluster of computing system nodes may be used to perform complex computing tasks. Each computer node includes a processor complex and local storage devices. Each node is configured to perform a computing task and typically, each node uses its own storage for storing information. This approach is inefficient because the storage cannot be scaled independent of the compute layer and one is not able to leverage advanced storage capabilities. Continuous efforts are being made to separate the storage layer from the compute layer in parallel computing.